Lueurs de l'Aube
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, Kariya a eu un amour. Une sorte de flirt sans jamais mettre de mot sur leurs sentiments, relation perdu entre l'amour et l'amitié. Et aujourd'hui, alors que le vent glace ses joues désagréablement et qu'il passe la porte du coffee en face de la librairie, il reconnaît ces cheveux de feu et ce regard aux lueurs du ciel. Kariya x Taiyou UA!Taiyou Écrivain.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Avant tout, je voulais m'excuser de mon inactivité du moment. Mais je suis pris par pas mal de choses dans ma vie en ce moment, et c'est compliqué de tout emménager pour avoir le temps de tout faire. ( De plus, sur Twitter ( @ NevenBoreale ) je fais un AU social media, et ça me prend pas mal de temps. )

Bref.

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un Kariya x Taiyou. Eh ouais.

Il est plutôt court ( 2k de mots ) et je n'ai pas osé le retoucher. J'avais peur de briser le rythme et la magie qui s'en dégage.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

[...]

Il y a bien trop de monde.

Kariya laisse un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Devant lui, il y a une file de plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, qui attendent pour dédicacer leur livre par le grand, le magnifique, _DayStar_.

Et lui, il accompagne juste Kirino. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a accepté de venir avec elle. Après tout, il aurait pu passer sa journée à écouter du _As It Is_ dans son lit, en fixant son plafond pour ignorer les cris joyeux des autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

Mais non. Il est là, debout, à se prendre des bourrasques dans la nuque dès que la porte automatique s'ouvre pour laisser passer de nouveaux clients, au milieu d'ados qui attendent leur tour. Il n'a jamais compris l'engouement autour de ce type qu'on surnomme le Soleil à la télévision. Il ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble – l'auteur a toujours plus ou moins gardé son identité secrète. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se montre, mais c'est comme si un voile de mystères s'élevait autour de lui.

D'ici, il ne le voit pas. Il l'a à peine aperçu, à vraie dire – l'attroupement de fans autour de lui empêche Kariya de poser les yeux sur lui.

Il grince des dents quand une énième personne vient le bousculer sans même un « pardon ».

_Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver. On n'insulte pas les gens, Masaki, c'est pas bien._

Il lève les yeux au ciel à ses propres pensées.

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de rester. Y'a un café en face, si tu veux m'attendre. Ou je continue de parler dans le vide, peut-être ? »

Kariya manque de sursauter quand la voix de Kirino s'élève près de lui. Un sourire faussement provocateur prend place sur les lèvres. La remarque de son amie n'est pas méchante, loin de là, juste un peu moqueuse. Après toutes ces années, elle a dû s'y habituer. Après tout, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'ils se supportent mutuellement, maintenant.

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais plus de passer de moi, Ran'. »

Il voit Kirino rouler des yeux, amusée par la remarque de Kariya.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que je profite de toi seulement pour ta voiture, Masaki. »

Une moue boudeuse passe sur le visage de Kariya quelques secondes, avant qu'il reprenne son éternel sourire.

« Eh bien, compte pas sur moi pour te ramener, alors. »

C'est sur cette magnifique phrase qu'il finit par tourner les talons. Il a besoin d'un chocolat chaud.

[…]

Heureusement pour lui, le café en face de la librairie est presque vide quand Kariya s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Il a seulement eu le temps de traverser la rue, le visage caché dans son écharpe, que ses mains sont de nouveau frigorifiées – la chaleur de la salle lui fait presque mal aux doigts.

Il s'assoit au fond de la salle, sur une banquette, près de la baie vitrée qui montre les rues animées et la pluie qui vient inonder les esprits. Kariya a toujours aimé le froid et la pluie. Il a toujours trouvé ça agréable, comme si un autre monde s'offrait à lui. Les journées où il pouvait rester sous sa couette, à écouter les gouttes venant se poser sur sa vitre, étaient de loin les meilleures.

Il sourit, avec un air nostalgique qui vient faire frémir ses lèvres. Il commande un chocolat chaud quand il termine sa contemplation des nuages gris s'amoncelant toujours un peu plus dans le ciel.

Cet endroit, il le connaît. Il y a déjà passé des après-midis entiers avec Hikaru et Kirino, pour réviser ou juste papoter autour d'une boisson chaude, plus jeune. C'était un peu son QG, il venait s'y réfugier pour fuir la réalité. Y revenir après des années, lui provoque un petit pincement au cœur – une mélancolie plus forte que la nostalgie qu'il a ressentie juste avant. Maintenant, ils ont grandi. Hikaru a déménagé loin de lui et il voit moins Kirino. Il a beau se dire que c'est le cycle de la vie, que c'est normal, que les relations sont seulement des nœuds qui se font et défont sans épargner personne, ça le rend un peu triste qu'il ait dû s'éloigner de ses deux meilleurs-es ami-es.

Il sourit en guise de remerciement à la serveuse qui pose son chocolat chaud devant lui. Il regarde la boisson tournoyer lentement dans la tasse en porcelaine, un peu trop perdu dans ses pensées. Quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, c'est machinalement qu'il lit le message.

_Bgette aux cheveux roses._

_J'ai croisé une amie ! Je reste un peu avec elle pour chercher un livre, je te rejoins après._

Kariya soupire. Il répond un simple « d'accord » sans amertume ou moquerie derrière. Il se sent un peu fatigué, un peu las, maintenant qu'il a repensé à tout ça. Que ses souvenirs ont tourbillonné dans son esprit pour poser un voile de fleurs qui ne fleuriront jamais dans son esprit.

Pourtant, quand la cloche de la porte résonne dans le coffee, une envie irrépressible vient faire poser les yeux de Kariya sur la silhouette qui s'avance. Il plisse des yeux, pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi les battements de son cœur se sont affolés sur cet inconnu.

Mais en cherchant dans sa mémoire, il se souvient. Ce sourire rayonnant, ces cheveux de feu qui vient encadrer sa gueule d'ange, ces yeux qui reflètent un ciel d'été, il les connaît par cœur. Cette personne est Taiyou Amemiya. Aussi appelé « premier super crush de Kariya Masaki. »

Pendant un instant, Kariya oublie comment respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ici – ni maintenant. Ils se connaissent du lycée. Ile étaient dans la même classe et ils avaient commencés à parler un peu par hasard – pour un devoir d'histoire, plus exactement. Après ça, ils avaient beaucoup parlé par message, passés des nuits entières dans la pénombre des étoiles à parler de nuages et de rêves lointains. Kariya était tombé amoureux lentement- de chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires, de sa voix déformée par le téléphone. Ils avaient commencé à flirter plus ou moins ensemble, à se date sous couverture de révisions, sans jamais mettre de mots sur leur relation.

C'était parfait, le genre de choses qu'on voit seulement dans les téléfilms romantiques de Noël. Et un jour, Taiyou a disparu. Comme ça, sans laisser de trace. Il avait fait un Max de LiS, plus exactement. Il lui avait caché qu'il allait déménager, avait répondu à quelques-uns de ses textos avant de l'ignorer totalement.

Kariya l'avait d'abord détesté, puis s'était fait une raison ; Taiyou ne voulait plus de lui. Le soleil n'a pas besoin de nuages pour l'encombrer des pleurs du ciel. Il a juste besoin de briller pour faire éclore les fleurs du monde.

Taiyou avait fait éclore des fleurs d'amour dans le cœur de Kariya – et elles n'avaient jamais fané.

Leurs regards finissent par se croiser. Taiyou a l'air surpris de le voir : Kariya a seulement envie de fuir. Ou de lui mettre une tarte. Ou quelque chose.

Mais quand le Soleil lui sourit et s'approche de lui, la seule chose qu'il fait, c'est se demander quand il a arrêté de pleuvoir dans son cœur alors que l'averse inonde son esprit. Il ne sait pas s'il y a des rayons de soleil qui ont filtré entre les nuages d'orages ou si le vent l'anesthésie de tout sentiment. Il y a bien trop de choses qui résonnent partout dans son cœur pour se concentrer sur une seule.

Mais Taiyou finit par s'asseoir à la table juste à côté de la sienne. Et Kariya reprend son sourire provocateur. Il ne lui a jamais menti – après toutes ces années, est-ce que Taiyou allait se rendre compte de sa supercherie ou a-t-il oublié comment le comprendre ?

« Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, Masaki. »

Kariya a pensé que Taiyou avait oublié, lui. Il aurait aimé, sûrement. Ou que tout ça n'existe pas, n'aie jamais existé. Un ange passe, où les seuls bruits qu'il entend ce sont les rires des autres clients et l'animation dans la rue, à l'extérieur. Kariya, lui, est omnibulé par la beauté de l'homme à côté de lui. Parce qu'il est magnifique, avec son sourire toujours aussi rayonnant, son col roulé et sa veste de costume.

Il remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il a posé un livre en face de lui – celui que Kirino a fait dédicacer ce matin.

Les rouages du mystère s'activent et Kariya comprend. DayStar, ça a toujours été le pseudo de Taiyou. Il l'a toujours connu sous ce surnom. Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt.

« C'est donc toi, l'auteur à succès dont tout le monde parle ? »

Un frisson s'empare du corps de Kariya, quand le rire léger de Taiyou résonne. Il reconnaît ses yeux qui se plissent, les intonations qu'il y met, la douceur dont il a toujours fait preuve. Il ne l'a jamais oublié.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

Kariya secoue la tête. Taiyou sourit encore, alors qu'il ouvre la première page du livre pour y écrire quelque chose. Quand Kariya prend l'exemplaire que Taiyou lui tend, le monde s'écroule autour de lui.

Et Kirino l'attend à l'extérieur.

[…]

Le cœur perdu dans ses pensées, Kariya regarde la neige tomber sur l'herbe du parc pour enfants de l'orphelinat. Son téléphone est posé devant lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Taiyou avait juste écrit son numéro, avec un soleil dessiné maladroitement sur le coin de la page.

Le livre, Kariya ne l'a pas lu ; il en a peur. Il en a envie, bien sûr – mais les secrets que pourraient contenir les phrases qu'a écrites Taiyou le terrifient. Parce que dans la synopsie, il y a trop de ressemblance. L'amour du printemps et la mort de l'hiver.

C'est l'histoire de deux hommes qui s'aiment sans que le temps ni le monde aient une incidence sur leur amour. Il n'y a qu'eux et les fleurs de leur jardin. Puis il y a la tempête qui détruit tout sur son passage, la fatigue des jours grisés et la maladie qui vient faner les fleurs.

Parfois, Kariya aimerait ne pas comprendre certaines choses. Et quand son téléphone se rallume devant ses yeux, il aurait préféré ne pas envoyer de message.

_C'est notre histoire à nous, Masaki. Et je suis désolé._

[…]

« Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux histoires d'amour d'ado, Masaki. »

Le ton de Kirino est peut-être rieur, mais Kariya remarque les intonations inquiètes dans la voix de son amie. Son regard, lui, a sûrement des étoiles éteintes qui fondent pour rejoindre le lac qui n'a jamais brillé dans son cœur.

Les conversations nocturnes avec Taiyou ont repris. Mais rien n'est plus comme avant. Là où il y avait la douceur, il y a maintenant la peur de dire quelque chose de travers. Là où il y avait la complicité, il n'y a plus qu'un creux fatigué. Là où il y avait un ciel d'été où le soleil brille, il n'y a plus qu'un ciel nocturne où la lune se cache et les étoiles se meurent.

Pourtant, les fleurs de leur amour ont encore éclos. Tout est fait de paradoxe, de peur cachée derrière des rires faussés.

_Je t'aime toujours._

C'est le dernier message qui a pu être envoyé. Et c'est Kariya qui l'a envoyé, aux lueurs de l'aube. Taiyou ne lui a pas répondu – et les fleurs manquent de soleil, maintenant.

« J'ai changé d'avis, que veux-tu ? »

Le rire de Kirino sonne faux. Elle vient poser sa main sur le livre de Kariya, pour qu'il le ferme.

« Tu veux m'expliquer ? »

Kariya hausse les épaules.

« Tu te souviens de cet amour de jeunesse qui me manquait tant ?

\- Celui qui a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ?

\- J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. Il n'est jamais parti. Il était juste là, dans mon jardin à moi. Et il était malade. »

Kirino fronce les sourcils. Son regard se balade entre le livre et le visage de Kariya. Et elle comprend enfin. Son téléphone vibre à côté de lui.

« Vous vous aimez encore ? »

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Masaki._

[…]

Il y a des centaines de choses que Kariya aimerait oublier.

Mais il y a bien une chose qu'il ne veut pas oublier, ce sont les baisers de Taiyou.

Les fleurs dans son cœur ne se faneront plus jamais, si le Soleil reste à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

[…]

_C'est l'histoire de deux hommes qui s'aiment sans que le temps ni le monde aient une incidence sur leur amour. Il n'y a qu'eux et les fleurs de leur jardin. Puis il y a la tempête qui détruit tout sur son passage, la fatigue des jours grisés et la maladie qui vient faner les fleurs._

_Mais un jour, ils se retrouvent et leur amour ne cessera jamais de briller._


End file.
